Sarah vs Jill
by irishdragon12000
Summary: When Jill surfaces with deadly intentions, Sarah goes head to head with Jill to protect Chuck. Should be fun
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello thought I would follow this idea I had for a new one. This is an AU in the time frame of the start of S3, original story. Chuck has intersect 2.0, but doesn't do the whole NEO from the matrix thing. Once again don't own or make any $ from Chuck_.

The young woman stood outside the room and waited to be summoned inside for her inquisition. Her gaunt figure and haggard appearance suggested that she was nearing her physical limitations, and in desperate need of rest. She was hoping that the people inside would finally release her from her indentured servitude to them, and accept her work as penance for the sin of ever joining their organization. She had jumped at the chance to join them years earlier, when she still had a naivety about the world and they offered unlimited opportunities and cutting edge research. Now that impression was a distant memory as her body stood as a testament to the harsh reality of the world.

She had foolishly gone back to them for help after her arrest and, after getting her out of prison; they conscripted her to design an instrument of death. The last few months had been exhausting as she spent every day locked inside a secure laboratory working on a project that she hoped would release her from the hell she found herself in.

"They will see you now," a nondescript man said who opened the door.

She walked into the darkened hall alone and jumped slightly when she heard the door close, then waited quietly for them to acknowledge her. The room was completely dark, except for five silhouettes that were waiting behind a table.

"Welcome back Ms. Roberts. We understand that you have made progress on your research. Is the package ready," a voice said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Excellent. Shall we commence with the test?"

Immediately a television screen behind Jill turned on showing her lab assistant Trevor, in a sealed room strapped to a chair. The fear in his eyes was evident as he struggled in vain to free himself.

"I have made the preparations as you stipulated, but I request again that we don't do the test. I know the package works," she pleaded.

"We must be sure that the package is operational. You came to us for assistance, which we provided and now we must be assured that you have completed your assigned task. I'm afraid that the current circumstances warrant a test. While we appreciate the gravity of the situation, a negative test will negate your usefulness."

"But I can show you all of the simulated results," she begged.

"And what good would that be without visual proof? No the test will continue,"

the voice replied.

"But please..."

"Commence the operation," the voice said.

Immediately the screen began to haze as gas was released into the room with Trevor. His body began to convulse against his restraints violently as the poison made its way into his lungs. The poison that she designed was a variant of the neurotoxin tetrodotoxin (TTX), which she extracted from bacteria found inside the blue ringed jellyfish. Using her training as a biochemist she was able to amplify the TTX while Trevor was able to find a way to nebulize it, creating a very deadly gas. Jill stared in horror as their creation began to destroy Trevor. His body appeared to be melting as his violent convulsions, and frothy mouth, coupled with his blistering skin filled the screen. His anguished cries pierced the silence of the observation room, until finally his suffering ended.

Silence gripped the room, as Jill stood shocked at the savage nature of her creation.

"Well done Ms. Roberts! You did it," the voice congratulated her.

Jill was physically ill from witnessing the macabre and grotesque scene. She suddenly wretched as the realization of what she just created took hold. After depositing what had passed for her lunch in the trash can, she turned on unsteady legs to face the panel.

"I have done what you required. Please let me go," Jill begged.

"I'm sorry Ms. Roberts but you are only half way there. You have successfully made the weapon, but now you need to fulfill the promise you made to us."

"Please I have done what you asked, don't make me do this," Jill pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ms. Roberts, but a promise is a promise. You need to keep your word. You need to kill Sarah Walker."

"Yes sir," Jill replied.

"That is all Ms. Roberts," the voice said as a man appeared and led Jill out of the room.

"Our fortunes seem to be turning, now we begin or operation," the voice said.

Sarah awoke from the most satisfying sleep she had in years. She heard Chuck still snoring away and just silently looked at him. He looked very peaceful as if he hadn't a care in the world. It was a little unnerving for her how strongly she felt for him, she could not imagine what she would have done if those ring agents had shot him. She was only certain of one thing, that if he was dead then she was dead as well because that's the only way they would get to him, they would have to kill her.

 _When did this happen? When did she become so possessive and protective? What has this guy done to me?_

She thought back to those fateful moments over the past year, which spurred her to action. After seeing him dropped off of one too many buildings and blown up in one too many cars, she had finally had enough and decided to confront her feelings for him. She knew that she was in love with him, but after seeing how close he came to dying so many times, she was determined to keep him safe; and in her skewed view of reality, that meant to end any romantic feeling they had for each other. She rationalized that the feelings she had for him clouded her judgment and made it almost impossible to stop thinking about him, which when on a mission would ultimately lead to failure. Her failure. She couldn't live with that, she could never live if because of her failure he died. She needed to keep him safe above all else, and if that meant that she would have to sacrifice her happiness then that was what she would do.

A week after he downloaded the intersect 2.0, and after finally laying the ghost of Bryce Larkin to bed, she came to his apartment to confront him. Her plan was very simple, just state her position clearly that she didn't love him and they would never be together. Twelve hours later however, her plan had clearly changed as her position was now underneath him as they passionately made love for the 5th time that day. After that there had been no going back for both of them, they were in love and there was no point in denying it anymore. They told Casey about it, and Sarah found him surprisingly human about it, he was only concerned with not having to play wet nurse to a broken hearted Bartowski; a scenario that Sarah assured him was an impossibility.

They tried to hide their relationship from Beckman, but eventually Beckman would find out and Sarah would have to deal with the fallout. She would have to be ready to get him at a moment's notice, which is why she had been preparing for such a situation. She had enough money stashed away to last a year, maybe 16 months if they stretched it. She had bags with new clothes and identities for her and Chuck as well as 4 safe houses established in Europe.

She was just about to creatively wake up Chuck, when an alert from her phone went off.

 _Report to castle immediately. Do not inform Chuck or Major Casey…Beckman out_

The feeling of dread that descended on her was crushing, and her first inclination was that Beckman had found out and she would be reassigned. She debated taking Chuck off the grid right now, but she realized that there were too many variables with that scenario. She didn't know what she was up against, nor how much Beckman knew. A million thoughts were going through her mind as she slipped silently out of bed, and into the night to get to castle.

 _Does she know? Had she been reassigned?_ She thought.

They had just finally started a relationship after all they had been through and even though she was unsure of what Beckman wanted, she knew one thing for certain, she wasn't going to give him up and she wouldn't allow the general to reassign her

.

"Thank you for coming agent Walker. I am sorry about the secrecy but I needed to talk with you privately in regards to an urgent matter," Beckman said.

"Yes Ma'am," Sarah said.

"It is in regards to Mr. Bartowski," Beckman began.

Immediately Sarah feared the worst and tried to control he emotions as Beckman continued.

"Sarah we have learned of an assassination plot against Chuck," Beckman began.

Sarah shuddered involuntary.

"General I should be with Chuck, do we know the identity of the assassin," Sarah rambled.

"Sarah Casey has secured Chuck back at his apartment. I needed to talk to you because the contract was placed by a former girlfriend of Chuck."

"General do you mean…,"

"Yes Agent Walker, the contract was placed by Jill Roberts. We believe that she did it after her escape from prison. At this point we don't know exactly who has the contract but we are working to find out."

 _Jill ..that bitch I'm going to fucking kill her!_ …..Sarah fumed

"General I assume I will be assigned for protection, and why was I ordered not to tell Chuck or Casey," Sarah said.

"Agent Walker given the nature of your relationship with Chuck, I wanted to ask your opinion of Bartowski's mental state," Beckman said.

"I'm sorry ma'am I don't understand the question," Sarah replied.

"What I want to know is if Jill Roberts is still a blind spot for him?"

"Chuck is a very loyal and forgiving guy, he tries to see the good in everyone. That quality can get him into trouble sometimes, as it did before with Jill. However even though he is too naive for his own good sometimes, I can assure you Jill is no longer a blind spot for him."

"Is that your assessment or is it a fact?"

"I can assure you it is a fact ma'am," Sarah replied.

"You seem very confident Agent Walker," Beckman said.

"I am ma'am," Sarah replied.

Sarah was confused as Beckman had a slight smile on he face.

"I'm sorry ma'am I don't understand your reaction. Am I not understanding the situation correctly," Sarah said.

"No you are, I just hope your boyfriend does," She chuckled.

"My boy friend ma'am? I'm sorry…,"

"Save it Walker. You may be a good actress, but you two trying to hide this relationship is like seeing Casey at the DNC convention," Beckman scoffed.

"Why haven't you said anything? Why haven't you split us up?"

"Because this team works well together. I see no reason to break it up, provided that everyone can play nice with each other," Beckman said.

"Yes I can assure ma'am it will not be a problem," Sarah said as she felt the relief wash over her and the weight of the world lifted off her shoulders.

"Good. Now we will threat assess the situation and determine the appropriate level of security for Chuck. In the meantime you are assigned to round the clock protection of Chuck."

"Understood ma'am. What are your orders for Jill Roberts" Sarah asked.

"If she should surface and she can't be brought in, then terminate immediately. "

"Understood ma'am," Sarah answered quickly

"Agent Walker I said IF she can't be brought in. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Sarah said with a hint of frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:I don't own or make any money from Chuck_

"I must say that your plan seems to be working very well Agent Shaw," the ring director said as he reviewed the file.

"Thank you sir," Shaw replied.

"If everything works out we both get what we want. Wasn't that what I said to you when we started this," the director asked.

"Yes sir. You will get the intersect and I will get justice for my wife. I want to thank you for giving me the opportunity sir," Shaw replied.

"Well Ms. Roberts seems to be preforming well in her capacity. I suppose we have you to thank for that?"

"Yes sir. I have her family stashed just outside Paris and have supplied her with a proof of life. However her father is rather old and will most likely not survive the operation," Shaw replied robotically.

"That's a shame, but sacrifices must be made," the director replied without a hint of empathy.

"Yes sir," Shaw replied.

"Now getting back to your mission Agent Shaw, are you sure that this man I the key to Bartowski," the director asked as he held up a photo.

"Absolutely sir. There is no doubt that once we have him, we will soon have Bartowski," Shaw replied.

"And you will soon have Walker," the director smirked.

"Yes sir," Shaw replied with a smile.

"Your access is proving to be very beneficial," the director said.

"Yes sir. The powers that be in DC have decided to give me operational control of the project. Once I start my operation I will have Bartowski in lock down and will supply you with the codes to override the defenses," Shaw replied.

"That would leave you alone with Walker," the director said.

"She is a very beautiful woman Shaw. Any plans for pleasure before business," the director smirked.

Shaw reveled in the opportunity to make her submit to him before he ended her.

"We'll see," he smiled at the possibility.

When Sarah got home she told Chuck about her meeting with Beckman.

"I just can't believe that she would do this to me. I guess that I never really knew her at all," Chuck said.

"Look there is nothing to worry about. We have everything covered. Casey and I will handle physical security and the General will be bringing in an expert to assess potential weak points susceptible to penetration," Sarah said as she snuggled into his arms.

"Well I guess there is one good thing, at least you and I don't have to hide for Beckman's benefit anymore," Chuck said as he lightly kissed her on her cheek.

"Wait a minute Sarah, what about Ellie and Devon what are they...,"

"Chuck I told you we have it covered. They are under surveillance in Boston and will be until the threat is over. They are as safe as kittens, you trust me don't you," Sarah asked as she tried to assuage his fears.

"Ok I'm sorry. Of course I trust you Sarah I'm just a little scared that's all," he replied.

"I know baby but try not to think about it. I told you before that I will never let anything happen to you and I mean it. You are the most important thing in my life and I won't let anyone or anything take you away from me," She said as she started to kiss her way down his neck.

"I know Sarah...your right...I'm so happy to have you in my life...I love you very much," Chuck said as he felt her hand slip below the waistline of his boxers.

"I love you too Chuck. Now let me show you an area I have that is susceptible to penetration," Sarah moaned as she straddled his legs.

"Well I see you are already sorting to probe it," she moaned.

"You're such a nerd," Chuck moaned.

"Only for you," Sarah replied as she turned out the lights.

The next morning in castle the team was summoned and Beckman laid out the news that she did to Sarah the night before, and talked about advanced security protocols.

"Agents I would like to introduce you to Daniel Shaw. He is the one who discovered the plot against Chuck and will be joining the team on an interim basis. He had been vetted and cleared by DOD and NSA for assignment to team intersect," Beckman said as Shaw's face appeared on the screen next to hers.

Sarah was not a fan of bringing on anyone who had access to Chuck, but given the circumstances she was willing to give Shaw the benefit of the doubt.

"Thank you general. I would like to say how happy I am to join this team and really look forward to working with all of you. Especially you Mr. Bartowski, you are a true patriot," Shaw said.

"Oh well thank you, but I don't think that I really qualify as being a patriot. I'm just doing my part," Chuck replied sheepishly.

"Agents we have an update to the situation regarding Chuck that Agent Shaw will be giving," Beckman said.

"Yes thank you General. As you are all aware I intercepted a transmission from an old KGB coding station that indicated that a contract had been put out on the asset's head."

"Chuck!"

"Excuse me?"

"His name is Chuck."

"You are correct Agent Walker I apologize," Shaw said.

"In any event we have been monitoring different stations throughout the Russians network and we have determined that the contract had not been picked up as of yet," Shaw said.

"What does that mean," Chuck asked.

"As of now it means that nobody has accepted the assignment," Beckman replied.

"Oh well great! Right?"

Sarah shifted uncomfortably as she realized what it meant.

"Well unfortunately it means that we have to keep you in lock down for the foreseeable future Chuck," Beckman replied.

"I'm sorry but Chuck you are hereby confined to castle until further notice," Beckman said.

"Agent Walker while Chuck is in castle I will need your assistance in Washington please be on the red eye tonight," Shaw said.

"Negative Agent Shaw. I will be staying with Chuck. My primary responsibility is his security," Sarah replied.

"General if you will please," Shaw smirked.

"I'm sorry Agent Shaw. Agent Walker is staying with Mr. Bartowski," Beckman replied.

"I was told by General Manuel that I had full authorization regarding this matter," Shaw huffed angrily.

"Yes well I have more starts then he does," Beckman replied.

"Now if there is nothing else," Beckman said as she went to cut off Shaw's feed.

"General Beckman I would advise you that those who know me know that I'm not a man...," was as far as he got before Beckman turned off his monitor.

"..to be trifled with," Shaw finished as his screen went blank.

"That Bitch!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N dont own nor make any $ from Chuck

Jill was waiting inside her lab for a visit from Shaw and she methodically went over the plan once again. Shaw's inability to be able to pry Sarah away from Chuck had left him scrambling to come up with a new plan. Unable to figure out anything on his own, he brought Jill in to try to salvage the operation.

Of course he had to lose some of his leverage to gain her full support and agreed to release her ailing father for her help. Jill now had a firm foothold in the operation and she was going to use every bit of it to get herself out of this hell.

It was a shame really she thought. She didn't really hate Sarah and the feelings for Chuck she had were at one time genuine, but she needed to protect herself and if they had to die so she could live then so be it. The world wasn't always fair Jill knew, but she had the ability to leave this hellhole behind, and she fully dedicated herself to that purpose.

The plan that they came up with involved misdirection and subterfuge. Shaw still had access to the am intersect, and strangely enough Jill thought, their trust. He would arrange for the team to be assigned bogus a mission and then Jill would spring her trap for Chuck.

He would be easy enough to manipulate into leaving his team, as his loyalty to the ones that he loved was his Achilles heal. It would be simple enough to extract the person that they would use as bait, and once Chuck realized that person was in danger, he would move heaven and hell to save them.

You are nothing if not predictable Jill mused as she looked at a picture of Chuck one last time.

"I'm sorry but it's you or me, and it has to be me," she said softly as the door opened and Shaw walked in.

"So are you ready to proceed," Shaw asked.

"Yes," Jill replied.

"You seem rather calm about this. He was your boyfriend at one time, and you know that they are going to kill him. So no feelings left at all?"

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made," Jill replied.

"Indeed."

Three weeks later Shaw had everything set, and with the team and himself assembled in castle, he put the plan into action. He manufactured a bogus mission in which the team was to locate a portable missile platform that had recently been shipped into the country. He was able to create a mission file, which contained specifics on the platform, and due to his ring affiliation, he was able to guarantee that Chuck would flash on it.

"With all due respect ma'am. Does this mission warrant the exposure of Chuck," Sarah said.

"I understand your concerns, but the fact of the matter is we have had Bartowski under lock down for 3 weeks and have yet to see any threat materialize. I would be inclined to agree with Agent Shaw and say the operation is worth the risk," Beckman replied through the monitor.

 _Shaw_ Sarah thought. She didn't know why but there was something about him that she did not trust. His addition to the team had been rocky at best, and his almost open contempt for Chuck, drove Sarah crazy

"Agent Walker surely you would want Mr. Bartowski to be at his best to defend this country. He needs to be in the field to achieve his full potential and he has potential that is far and away above everyone else. We have deemed it worth the risk, and as a member of this team I expect you to follow orders," Shaw said condescendingly.

Casey remained silent during their conversation but he could sense that Mt Walker was about to blow.

"Begging your pardon ma'am. Bartowski is already a first rate agent, and while I appreciate Agent Shaw's discovery of a plot against Chuck, I don't believe that this team needs additional members," Casey said while looking directly at Shaw.

Chuck was flabbergasted by Casey's vocal support of him. He knew that Casey respected him on some level, but he was stunned that he actual said it.

"I agree ma'am," Sarah replied.

"Well I'm sorry Agents, but it's not your decision," Shaw said.

"That will be enough Agent Shaw! After hearing the concerns of his Primary team, Chuck will stay in castle and observe via remote. He will still be able to provide his Intel from there," Beckman said.

"But general this screws up all my assignments I will have to change my plan," Shaw wined.

"So change them! Reconvene in 1 hour Beckman said as she closed the connection.

"I'm not happy about this," Shaw said as he turned on his heel and went to modify his plan.

"That guy needs to get a new bra," Casey said as he gave Sarah and Chuck some private time.

"That went well," Chuck said trying to lighten the mood.

"Arrogant prick," Sarah huffed.

"I love you too," Chuck replied.

"You know whom I meant," Sarah said as she looked towards Shaw's exit.

"Sarah c'mere," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want you to get off your game because of him. I want you totally focused so you can come back to me," he said as he kissed her on her forehead.

Sarah was almost surprised how easily Chuck could erase her anger and turn her back into a lovesick girlfriend, by just a simple look or embrace.

"I know. Don't worry about me, I am always at my best when it comes to you," Sarah said as she lost herself in his arms.

"Well just make sure to follow Casey," he laughed.

"Oh very funny," she said as she slapped him playfully.

"No seriously, just please be safe and come back," he said.

"Nothing is going to keep me from coming home to you," she replied.

"Home wow? You better be careful Sarah, you might actually turn into a real girl."

"Oh shut up," she said and silenced any more conversation by attacking his mouth.

Two hours later Chuck was alone and bored out of his skull in castle. The team was in a downtown warehouse and was having a rough time getting their tech gear to work.

He dragged himself out of his chair and made his way to the bathroom, never noticing that the video screen directly behind him flashed to life.

"Hello Chuck."

"Jill?"

"It's been a long time," She said.

Chuck looked at her gaunt features and frail appearance and did a double take. She was not the girl that he remembered, the price paid for her transgressions appeared to be very steep.

"Jill what is going on? How did you hack in here," he asked.

"That's not important. I contacted you because I need your help."

"My help? Why would I help you? You want me dead," he said.

"You know that that's not true! I have been held hostage but I finally escaped! I nee your help Chuck! Please I'm begging you," Jill pleaded.

"Jill I saw you try to kill Sarah at the buymore," Chuck said.

"You know I wouldn't have done it! You know me! You believe me don't you?"

The interesting thing about defining moments in life is that one never really knows when they will come. Time seemed to stand still and a million memories flooded his mind as Chuck pondered his response. He looked at her and thought back to the moment when he stopped Jill from shooting Sarah, and how it had becoming a defining moment in his life. He realized in that instant when she was going to shoot Sarah, that everything he ever thought he had with Jill, he really had with Sarah. Sarah was the woman that he loved and the one who really loved him, not Jill. In a very strange way he was almost grateful to Jill for showing him her true colors, because it crystallized everything for him in one brief second. He may have thought he loved Jill at one time, but he never loved her the way he loved Sarah. More importantly however, was that Jill never loved him. He knew that then, and he knew it now. He true to help her before, and she had true to take away the most important thing in his world, Sarah.

"No Jill I don't trust you and I don't believe you. If you stay where you are I will have my team pick you up and bring you in," he said.

In an instant he saw her expression go from one of fear to one of hate as her true nature began to come to the surface.

"Well it looks like someone finally wised up, and to think I was sure I wouldn't have to use my trump card," Jill sneered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at the monitor," she said.

The screen cut to a picture of a very frightened Morgan Grimes strapped to a chair inside of a sealed room. Behind how was clearly visible a canister about the size of a thermos, and his agonizing moans testified to the terror that he felt.

"Morgan! Oh my god! Jill let him go," Chuck demanded.

"Absolutely Chuck. I just need you to come to this location," she said as an address piped on the screen.

"You have 30 minutes to get here, if not I will fill the room with TTX."

Chuck immediately flashed on her comments and a billion horrible images erupted in his brain.

"Gotta love that intersect," Jill laughed as she saw his flash.

"Jill why are you doing this!"

"It's very easy Chuck. The people I work for tell me I can go free after I do this," she replied.

"But Jill..,"

"30 minutes Chuck. Don't be late," she said as the screen went blank.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Don't own or make any $ from Chuck_

Chuck quickly went to the computer and brought up the location of the building where Morgan was being held. By accessing data from traffic cams and satellite imagery, he was able to see the warehouse was on the outside of an industrial park and was facing what appeared to be an abandoned strip mall. He saw a helicopter on the roof of the building, for what he assumed was their method of escape. He needed to get a message to Sarah and Casey, but he also knew that he was running out of time. He knew that Jill would kill Morgan, and he also could not trust her to be even remotely stable in this situation. If she had hacked into castle, then there was a good chance she was still watching him right now so he had to be very careful.

Since she obviously had access to castle then there was a real possibility that someone must be working with her, and the only real possibilities were Beckman and Shaw. Jill would then also know the inventory of castle and be able to anticipate any weapon he might be able to bring with him, unless it was not on the inventory. He quickly made his way it to buymore locker room, and while shielding the security camera, took out his jacket and slipped on the wrist module that his father had given him. Hoping to hell that Jill didn't see him put it on, he quickly got into Sarah's car an drove toward the parking lot behind the old church, since the surveillance didn't reach that far.

He pulled into the parking lot and accessed his module, but quickly realized his problem. All of Sarah and Casey's devices were also monitored by castle so trying to get through undetected would be difficult at best. He brought up satellite of their location, and while looking at the scene felt his heart sink in his chest. It was the same location where Morgan was being held, which meant that Shaw was the leak. He quickly scanned the area looking for something that might be able to get a message to them, when suddenly he saw it.

"Oh they are going to love this," he mumbled as he started furiously typing.

Satisfied that they would understand his message he accessed one more program and then initiated a search algorithm that he had been developing for the last few years. The program was able to detect any nearby networks, and given enough processing power, penetrate their security. He was able to track her ip address very easily, since using his father's computer was essentially like giving his program the human growth hormone, and in a matter of seconds he was able to compromise all of Jill's networks.

This now gave him the ability to see everything on her network, and more importantly control systems. He got the idea during her videoconference with him, when he saw a little flashing light of a wireless router. He thanked his lucky stars that she was so careless then sped away to get to Morgan. He was not confident that his plan would work, but he knew he had a fighting chance as long as Casey and Sarah got his message. His heart was pounding as he drove on and the light from the highway filtered in and out of the car, illuminating a single line of script on his module: Drone program accessed.

The mission had not gone as planned, which Sarah noted happened often when Chuck was not heavily involved in it. With the exception of Chuck flashing and being able to identify the platform as belonging to the ring, the mission had been an absolute bust. Shaw had directed them to an abandoned warehouse, which was so massive, required them to split up to be able to search it. Casey was on the 4th floor and Sarah was on the second, and neither one had seen a single soul since they split up

"Shaw led us into a dead end," Casey said as he keyed his radio.

"We still have a few more rooms to check," Sarah said as she continued down the deserted hallway.

"For what rats? This place is as dead as Julius Caesar," Casey replied gruffly.

"Maybe they moved it, we should check to see if Shaw has updates," she replied.

"Ha. I doubt it," Casey replied.

"Yeah there is something about him that doesn't sit well with me," Sarah said.

"Me either. How does a guy come out of nowhere and be given a command position on this team. This is a highly classified team, how many people actually know about it," Casey asked rhetorically.

"Something doesn't add up," Sarah agreed.

"Walker I got two more rooms up here then I will reconnoiter with you downstairs."

"Roger that. I got 4 more down here," she replied.

Shaw was watching Sarah through a video feed from the last room on her floor. This was the moment he had spent so much time dreaming about and it was finally within his reach. He was beside himself with excitement on finally being able to take his revenge on the woman who killed his wife. He was beyond confident that he had left nothing to chance, and felt his heart beat wildly in his chest as he saw her enter his room.

Sarah saw the shape of a man in the darkened room and immediately drew her gun on him.

"Freeze! Let me see your hands! Walk slowly out here with your hands above you head," she commanded.

"Shaw?"

"Sarah I was searching the back end of the floor here and found the package. I tried to raise you guys on COM but couldn't get through," Shaw said as he acted panicked.

His plan was to get her to go through the back door of the room where he had a video of her red test playing. He wanted her to suffer and see her darkest day again and again. Then he would show the video of Morgan, and hopefully Chuck, being tortured by Jill. Finally after that, after he took away the most important thing in her life, he would kill her.

Sarah keyed her radio to call Casey but only got static. Something was very wrong and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Shaw what's going on? Why are you here?"

"I told you that I tracked the package to this room. We need to get in there and take them down, before they get the package into the field."

"Shaw this doesn't feel right."

"Sarah I know you and I have had are ups and downs, but I have the highest respect for you and your team. You are the best agent I have ever been around and I just want to do my part to be able to measure up to the rest of you guys and be on this team," Shaw said.

Sarah thought about what he said _. Maybe I am being a bit too hard. Shouldn't I give him the benefit of the doubt? God Chuck is really rubbing off on me_ …she thought.

"So what do you say? Will you back my play partner," Shaw asked while giving her a wooden smile.

Shaw gave her his best pitch and saw her very slightly shift her eyes. He was sure that she was going to go for it and now was just waiting for the inevitable and his revenge to commence.

"No," Sarah said as she pulled the trigger and dropped him with two to the head.

30 seconds later she heard the heavy footfalls of Casey approach.

"Walker Jesus Christ what happened? What did you do," Casey asked as he ran into the room.

"Shaw was the mole. C'mon Chucks in trouble," Sarah said as started for the door.

"Chuck what? How? What about Shaw," he asked bewildered.

"There on the billboard," she said pointing to a billboard that up until a few seconds ago was displaying the temperature, but now was scrolling a message.

 _C &S…package dirty…wonder boy is bad…EVA.B..has troll…across street…phones dirty…CB….need help….C&S…package dirty…wonder boy is bad…EVA.B..has troll…across street…phones dirty…CB…._ _need help._ _C &S…package dirty…wonder boy is bad…EVA.B..has troll…across street…phones dirty…CB….need help._

 _C &S…package dirty…wonder boy is bad…EVA.B..has troll…across street…phones dirty…CB…..need help_

"Son of a bitch," Casey said as he ran after her.

"Walker who is EVA.B," Casey asked.

"It's my name for Jill," She replied as they raced don to help Chuck.

Chuck pulled up to the dilapidated building where Morgan was being held and carefully surveyed the scene. By all appearances it looked to be abandoned with only exterior stairwell lights on. He got out of the car and cautiously approached the front door, but finding it locked, he banged his fist on it eliciting a loud echo, which reverberated throughout the building.

A single security camera slowly moved into his field of view, followed by a loud click, which signaled the unlocking of the door. He opened the door and walked into the darkened interior, as the door closed and locked behind him.

Suddenly the lights went on and e found himself directly in front of an elevator.

"Get on," a voice called over a loud speaker.

He got on the elevator and made a seemingly innocuous move of scratching the back of his hand, as the elevators door closed and he began to rise. What he actually did however was access her network, taking control of her entire system, and by the time the doors opened to her victorious smile, he essentially had her completely surrounded.

"Hello Chuck. Nice to see you again," She said.

Chuck looked behind her and saw Morgan strapped to a chair. He looked to be unconscious and had an IV hanging from his arm.

"What have you done to him!"

"Relax Chuck, he was a little worked up so I had to sedate him," Jill replied.

They were in a clear glass room with a single door on the far end. The air seemed heavy inside the room and added to the clinical fell. The door and the elevator, appeared to be the only access points. He could see that there was a viewing platform through the glass, almost like a little lecture hall. The room and everything in it just had an evil feel to it almost as if something terrible happened in here chuck thought as he stood inside, and the only thing he wanted to do was get his friend and get out of there.

"What do you want Jill? I'm here now let Morgan go," he said.

"Not just yet Chuck. My associates," she said as a few heavily armed men suddenly came through the back door.

"Would like to have a word with you."

The men fanned out and surrounded Chuck, each one with an automatic weapon keyed on him.

"Jill you don't have to do this. You can still let us go," he said.

"Sorry Chuck. Your brain is worth a great deal to my associates here and I'm afraid that your life for my freedom is the better deal for me."

"Jill please don't," he begged.

"Take him to the chopper, I'll kill the other one," Jill said as she turned her back to Chuck.

"I'm sorry Jill," Chuck said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what," she snickered.

"Sorry for the person that you really are, and for believing you could be a better person, "he said.

"Be sorry for somebody else Chuck," she snapped angrily.

"I don't need your damn pity! You never got it did you? You can't afford to be sorry for anything or to anybody! That's why people like you die and people like me live," she sneered.

"Take him away before I kill him too," she yelled angrily.

"Jill!" He shouted as she turned her back.

"What," she said frustrated as she looked back.

"I'm not sorry about this," he said as he pushed the button on his module and suddenly a tremendous vibration engulfed the building, plunging the room into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Don't own nor make any $ from Chuck_

The drone locked in on heat exchange exhaust that Chuck had activated right below the chopper, and fired off a AGM-114 missile, destroying the chopper and essentially most of the roof. The reverberating shock wave knocked out the power to the upper floors of the building. Chuck anticipated the blast, but was not prepared for how violently the blast came. He was doubled over on his side and bleeding from a nasty gash to the forehead, but he was conscious. Jill had managed to avoid major obvious injury and was lying unconscious next to a building pillar. Her guards were not as lucky however , as they lay heaped together under a collapsed section of the roof.

Chuck struggled to his feet and made his way over to Morgan, who amazingly enough, seemed to be peacefully sleeping through everything. He cut off Morgan's restraints and pulled him up over his shoulder, the little mans dead weight nearly felling him. He staggered to the elevator, but with no power could not open it, and dragged him back toward the only other door in the room.

He made it to the door and was just about to push it open when the door open and Sarah burst through knocking down Chuck and Morgan.

"Jesus!" Chuck yelled as Morgan fell on top of him.

"Chuck my god are you alright!"

"Yeah I'm ok. A little sore," he said as he tried to move Morgan off him.

Sarah gripped Morgan under the shoulders and hauled him off in one motion and dropped him like a sack of potatoes, then she grabbed Chuck and hauled him up to her embrace.

"Jesus is everyone stronger then me?"

"Yes," Casey said as he picked up a discarded Morgan, while Sarah clenched Chuck in a death grip.

"You did real good Chuck...and if you ever do something like this again I will kill you," Sarah whispered in his ear.

"You'll what?"

"She said she will kill you. Christ are you deaf too," Casey grunted as he pulled Morgan out of the room.

Chuck stood alone in the room as Sarah and Casey secured Jill and the others outside. The last few weeks had been very taxing to say the least and he was really looking forward to some well deserved down time. He stared at the object of death on the table and contemplated the unimaginable horror it could release.

One of the members of the weapons team had put the gas canister on a table inside the room, and was coordinating for a HAZMAT team to come and get it.

"What are you thinking about," Sarah said as she came up next to him and sat down.

"Oh just wondering if any other of my former girlfriends are working on any weapons of mass destruction in their free time," he said.

Sarah laughed but could see something was weighing on him.

"Chuck what's wrong?"

"It's just. All this happened because of me, or this stupid thing in my head rather" he said.

"Chuck this isn't your fault. Jill is not who she is because of you."

"Sarah. Its just that..,"

"What? Tell me," Sarah said.

"I thought I knew her! I mean really knew who she was. How could she be capable of something like this," he said.

Sarah was quiet for a minute as she tried to formulate the words that she wanted to say. She had been through so much in her relatively short life and found that the most difficult questions, often had the simplest answers.

"Chuck this life is all about sacrifice. We do this job so others don't have to, but very often the biggest sacrifice we make is our humanity. We turn ourselves off and try not to feel, sometimes it's the only way to get through."

"Is that how you do it?"

"I did. Until I met you," she said smiling.

He returned her smile.

"Thank you Sarah," he said as he kissed her.

"Don't mention it. Now c'mon lets go it's cold and I'm hungry," she said as she pulled him to his feet.

"Well one thing is for sure," he said.

"What's that?"

"I definitely found a better girlfriend," he said laughing.

"Fucking A," she replied.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of stringing metal, followed by a tremor in the building, as the aged roof continued to collapse from the impact of the missile hit.

Chuck and Sarah were thrown as the floor below them shook for a second then finally stopped.

"Sarah are you ok," Chuck said while helping her up.

"Yeah are you?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the gas canister begin to teeter on its side and then tumble over

"Yeah I think...Sarah get out of here," he screamed as he pushed her out the door and then sealed it behind her.

"Chuck NOOOOOOO!"

A slow white stream emerged from the canister and his eyes grew wide as the gas began to fill the room.

"Chuck! Chuck," Sarah frantically screamed as she banged on the glass door.

"Walker Stop! You will flood the room," Casey said as he grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Casey we have to help him! He'll die," she screamed.

"No Sarah. He's dead already," came a weak voice from behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Chuck nor make any $ from it

Chuck felt a tingle in his hands and mouth as the gas slowly leaked into the room. He had his back to Sarah, but he could hear her pounding on the glass. He began to breath shallow, as he thought in some irrational way that would stop the gas from filling his lungs.

You bitch," Sarah screamed as she charged Jill and had her hands around her neck inside of 2 seconds.

Sarah was overcome with emotion as she squeezed Jill's neck. Anger, hate, and rage were all in there somewhere, but the most dominant one was a bitter regret at never having her chance with the man she loved.

"Why did you do this to him Jill," Sarah cried as the tears streamed down he face.

Casey pulled her off Jill a second before she lost consciousness.

"Walker calm down. She is no good to us dead."

Sarah was about to turn back to her when she saw chuck standing by the glass motioning for her to come over. She ran over to the glass as Casey tended to Jill and called it in.

"Chuck! Chuck we are going to get you out of there I promise," she cried.

"It's ok Sarah," he replied as he felt himself getting weaker.

"No you hang on you here me! Don't you dare leave me," she begged.

"It's...ok...I'm...oh...I'm..getting tired," he said as his words slurred.

Suddenly his knees buckled and he dropped to the floor.

"Chuck! Chuck please look at me! Chuck I love you," Sarah cried as she banged on the glass.

He turned his head and smiled and moved his hand to the glass, Sarah matched his Han on the other side.

"I know Sarah...I love you too...you...were..,"

"Chuck why did you do this! Oh go please don't leave me. I can't do this without you! You are supposed to be here with me," she begged.

"You...are...worth ...you are worth..the sacrifice..," he moaned as he fell over.

"What can you tell me," Casey said.

Jill knew that the gas that was filling up the room was not as concentrated as the one that was used to kill her lab assistant, but even so, Chuck wouldn't last very long. She needed to use this scenario to her advantage, as it was the only way she could see for her escape. She knew that TTX had no antidote, but provided she could get to him out of the room and to a hospital fast enough, she figured he would at least last a little longer, allowing her to escape before he died.

"He has some time, but not much. He needs to get to a hospital. There is no cure that I know of," she replied.

Sarah sat devastated as she looked at Chuck through the glass. She couldn't process Chuck not being with her, and felt like this was just a nightmare and she would wake up at any second, but she wouldn't wake. She remained in this hell of watching the man she loved die in front of her, and there was nothing she could do. If Casey and the HAZMAT team was not there she would go inside the room and lay down beside him, ending her life with his. It wouldn't matter to her because as soon as he died then Sarah Walker would die too, maybe not physically but everything that she was would be gone, everything that she loved would be gone. She would live out her days as a barren shell of a person who had the memory of a life that no longer exists.

"Walker we may have a chance! She said the gas is not as bad as we thought, but we need to get him to a hospital now," Casey said.

 _A Chance! Sarah's heart jumped at the words. He needed her at her best and she was damn well going to be that for him right now._

A sudden calm came over her as she focused on what needed to be done. She pushed down her emotions, got off the floor and looked directly at Jill.

"If you expect to live the through this night you tell me everything you know right now."

Ten minutes later the HAZMAT team went in and pulled Chuck out, and had him on a gurney. He had a heartbeat, but was not breathing due to swelling of the neck cutting off his air way.

"Does anyone know how to..," the HAZMAT leader began.

"On it," Sarah said as she removed her knife, opened his neck and expertly preformed a tracheotomy.

"I'm sorry baby, but I had to," she whispered to him as she lovingly stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

A sudden whoosh was heard as chuck began to breath again.

"Let's move people," Sarah yelled.

Professor Anthony Harris yawned after another long night in the lab. He was a DOD biochemist who was specializing in bio toxins, in particular, finding therapeutic treatments for TTX. He was making a bit of progress by studying the liver chemistry of the blowfish, and had published recently on how the fish was able to stay immune to its toxicity.

TTX is a poison because it blocks sodium channels in nerve membranes by binding to a peptide group near the opening of the channel. This means that sodium ions cannot enter the cell, so that the nerves do not fire and signals are not transmitted. The fish is lucky; because of a single amino acid mutation, it has a modified sodium channel and is immune to its own poison. Humans were not so lucky as they lack this mutation, and once the poison takes effect leads to paralysis and eventual asphyxiation. It was a horrible way to die, slowly suffocating.

He checked the clock once again, and was just finishing up his last run on the LCMS for the night when the door to his lab flew open and a diminutive woman walked in with several large men.

"Dr. Anthony Harris?"

"Yes."

"We need your help."

Beckman explained the situation to him and he listened intently and asked a few follow up questions.

"What we know is that the gas that he has been exposed to is not as concentrated as an earlier version. He is being transported to the hospital right now, but he is unconscious and had a tracheotomy. What can you tell me professor?"

Harris thought for a few pensive moments. He had an idea but it was a real long shot.

"Well there maybe a possibility, but it's never been proven conclusively to work," he said.

"Anything please." she pressed.

"Well there is 4 aminopyridine."

"What is 4 aminopyridine?"

"Scientific literature has shown that 4 aminopyridine has been used successfully in

animal studies to combat the effects of TTX, but it's never been done in humans. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Well then professor I suggest you find a map, and pretty damn quick," Beckman said.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:I don't own nor make any $ from Chuck_

Jill sat in the holding cell and waited for the inquisition to begin. She knew that very soon they would need her help, and that's when she would use her leverage. Her only bargaining chip was her research, she was the one who designed the weaponized toxin and therefore was "in theory" the one who knew how to stop it. She was in survival mode right now, and just like her partnership with Shaw, would use anything to her advantage, even the life of Chuck.

She no longer had any kind of feelings for him, to her he was only an asset. Something she could use to leverage when she needed. When she told Casey there was no antidote that was technically true, but she found something that would temporarily halt the progression of the paralysis, but would not reverse it. In fact once the effect wore off it would kill the patient much faster. The "antidote" would stall the paralysis progression and decrease swelling, but in doing so would cause the mitochondria of the affected cells to begin autophagy, basically cell cannibalization.

This was not usually a problem because once the cell was infused with glucose it would regenerate, however Jill's "antidote" inhibited the cell from being able to accept the glucose and thus starving themselves to death. A few cells would not be a problem, but a few billion cells is what would be affected, leading to massive tissue death and organ failure, resulting in death.

She had designed this specifically for a possibility like this situation, but she wasn't going to give it up until she could guarantee her freedom. They would see Chuck's condition stabilize and then, thinking he was improving, let her go. By the time he died she would be off the grid and beyond their reach. She knew Walker didn't trust her, but her previous relationship with Chuck would at least introduce the possibility in their minds that her intention to help was genuine. She was going to use him again one last time, but she didn't care anymore, it seemed the Jill that he knew never really existed after all.

Harris arrived at the hospital to a chaotic scene. A man was badly deteriorating in the hospital bed, surrounded by a team of doctors monitoring vital signs and injecting him with various fluids. A team of soldiers was keeping a perimeter around his room secure, and a large man was talking with General Beckman, as she was pointing at Harris wildly.

The most peculiar site however, was a tall blonde woman who was sitting by the bed and keeping vigil. She looked liked every mans fantasy come to life, but there was something frightening about her, the eyes. Harris was naturally a very observant man and he saw her eyes change from soft and sad when she looked at the man on the bed, to hard as steel when she looked at him. The instantaneous change was unnerving to him, as she went from a dream to a nightmare in half a heartbeat.

The big man walked away from the general and over to the blonde and motioned toward Harris. She looked at him and then softly kissed the man in the beds hand before getting up and approaching him.

"Dr. Harris I am Sarah Walker. I was told that you can help Chuck," she said.

"Well Ms. Walker I can't be sure that it will work, but I can assure you that I will do my best," he said timidly.

She was silent for a second as she fixed him with a very intimidating gaze.

"See to it that you do," she said as she turned back toward chuck.

"General I need to get next of kin authorization to sign off on this..,"

"I will give full authorization," Sarah interrupted before the general could answer.

"Y..yes ma'am," Harris meekly replied as Sarah returned to Chucks bedside.

"Is she always that scary ," he asked rhetorically.

"Only when it comes to him," Beckman replied.

"Good luck doctor," Beckman said as left.

In that moment Harris was absolutely sure of two undeniable truths. The first was that if he failed to save this man he did not want to encounter Sarah Walker again, and maybe even if he did save him he still wouldn't want to encounter her again. The second truth was that he needed to find new pants.

Chucks condition had deteriorated quickly from when he was first brought to the hospital. The paralysis that was slowly killing him had now spread to the point that he was using a respirator. After consulting with his physicians Harris began to administer the 4 aminopyridine but in truth he had no idea if it would help him or kill him. 4 aminopyridine is toxic in high amounts and the amount that he needed to administer, do to the advanced state of the paralysis was borderline fatal. Not helping his nerves at all was Sarah's constant presence next to Chuck. She watched him like a hawk and questioned his every move. He understood her concern and he appreciated her uncertainty, but he wished that he could get her to dial it down a bit, as he went out to the hall and got a cup of coffee.

"You seem nervous Doctor," Casey said as she walked up beside him.

"Yes just a high stress situation," he replied.

"Everything going ok in there," Casey asked.

"So far, but Major I can't be sure that what I am doing will have any affect on his condition. With so much unknown it would be easier if I could have the notebooks from the lab that created it," he said frustrated.

"I will see what I can do. Just do your best doctor. Everyone knows that score here and they won't hold it against you," Casey said.

"Everyone," Harris asked as he motioned toward Sarah.

"Intimidating isn't she," Casey said.

"Intimidating? She makes Attila the Hun look like a pussy."

"Major! Roberts wants to talk. She is ready to deal," Beckman said as she approached the two men.

"What can she offer ma'am," Casey asked.

"The antidote," Beckman said.

"Why should we believe you," Casey asked her.

"Because I told you I want to help him. I still love him," Jill said at an obvious shot at Sarah.

Sarah was about ready to explode and rip her head off, but Chuck needed her at her best and she would do anything to save him, even stomach to entertain a bitch like Jill.

"I don't believe you. You have done nothing but manipulate him and take advantage of him. It makes no logical sense to me why you would want to help him," Casey replied.

 _Now he fell into my trap. Time to reel in that bitch Walker…_ Jill thought.

"Because I want to go free," she replied.

"I knew it," Casey said in disgust.

"Look I know that you will never believe me Casey, but I want out of this life. Chuck has taught me that there is a different life out there for people like me, or at least there can be. I know I will never have that life with Chuck, but I hope to have it with someone else."

Sarah was quiet during her plea, and so Jill decide to go in for the kill.

"Sarah I know I have no right to ask this, but I want you to listen to me. I know that I never deserved Chuck, but I know that you do. He loves you in a way that I have never experienced, I want you to let me do something for you. I want to give you back the man of your dreams, the one who really loves you. Please let me do this for him and for you."

To say Sarah was not expecting this would be an understatement. Jill knew exactly where to hit her and with what. Her feelings for Chuck were exactly where she was vulnerable, and when Jill saw a small tear roll down her cheek, she knew she had her.

"Where is this antidote," Sarah said.

"Walker...,"

"It's Chuck Casey," she barked back.

"It's in my lab. I will tell you where to look," Jill said smiling


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I don't own nor make any $ from Chuck._

Sarah sat in the hospital room watching Chuck, the constant beep of the EKG brought her some comfort, but the compression of the respirator took it right away. This was what she always was afraid of, this feeling of helplessness you feel when someone you love is dying and there isn't anything you can do about it _._ Clinging to any sign that they might be getting better, even though logic said it was unlikely, but logic doesn't have anything to do with love.

 _This was the bad thing about love. If you never love someone then you will never feel like this. Why did I have to fall in love.._ she thought _._

The instant she had the thought she knew the reason. She smiled as she thought back to how stupid she was in thinking she could simply turn off her feelings for him. Every defense that she had he shattered simply by being himself, but in reality it was she who shattered her own defenses for him. Love changes you for the right person when they come into you life, but the ironic thing is it's not the person who changes you, you change for that person and you don't even realize it.

'How could I not have fallen in love with you," she said softly as she softly touched his cheek and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Don't you even think of leaving me," she whispered in his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

A knock on the door turned her attention away from Chuck.

"Am I interrupting," Casey said.

"No. come in," she replied wiping away more tears.

"How are you holding up?"

"Not too good."

"Is there anything I can do? Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks Casey. I just need him to get better."

"He will. He can be the biggest pain in the ass in the world, but the kid's a fighter."

"That's true," she said.

"Listen Sarah I know that you are stressed to the max, but this Robert's thing, I don't trust her."

"I know Casey, but I need to give Chuck every chance. She might be able to help."

"yes she might, but she may be just jerking our chain."

"Well what am I supposed to do Casey? Suppose her intentions are true? Do I just let him die because she fucked me before?"

"All I'm saying is be cautious. We know that you are not thinking straight…,"

"I'm thinking straight! You think I trust that bitch? I don't, but the fact of the matter is that if she can save Chuck then I will do what she needs me to. I owe that to him," Sarah said.

"What if she tries to screw us?"

"I will kill her," Sarah replied.

"Ok. Well I'll leave you, the team radioed that they are at the lab. Should have the antidote soon," Casey said as he turned to leave.

"Casey?"

"Yeah," he replied turning back around.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For watching my blind spot," she replied.

"No problem. I trust your judgment Sarah, and I trust that you know what you're doing. You are a damn fine agent, the best I have ever worked with."

"Thank you Casey, so are you."

"Chuck has told me that you are the most honorable man he has ever known, and I would agree with him," Sarah said.

"Walker.. I…uh…I need to check on the team," Casey said while leaving

Sarah couldn't be sure, and she would never be able to prove it, but she couldn't help the smile that came to her face when she saw John Casey blush.

The team Casey sent extracted the antidote from Jill's lab and they also got her notebooks. Harris ran some tests on the antidote and everything seemed to work well. He relayed his information to Sarah and then went about investigating further, because there was something bothering him about the antidote. On the surface it looked good, but he had a hard time believing that it could reverse the effects of the toxin. He was reviewing Jill's lab notebook to gain more information about how she made the gas, so he could figure out how she made the antidote, but he found something strange.

Her notes didn't make sense to him. She had tables with numbers that he could follow, but her notes on the kinetics of the toxin were just strange. If he was reading her numbers correctly it seemed to him that the "antidote", while initially stalling the spread of the paralysis, eventually accelerated it an exponential rate. He ran the numbers and did the calculations twenty different times and the answer always came out the same. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"You were right," he said.

Beckman ordered Jill brought up when Chuck received the injection of the antidote. Casey came down to Jill's cell to bring her up to the observation room.

"Why did you bring me here," she asked.

"It's real simple. If he dies you die too."

Jill was nervous now. She knew her "antidote" would not stop him from dying, but she was hoping that just the delay would be enough for her to be released. The doctor was ready and injected the sample directly into Chuck's IV port. Jill looked through the window and was focused on Sarah. She knew that Sarah would give her the first indication as to the success of her plan. She anxiously held her breath as Sarah gently stroked Chuck's hand. Suddenly Jill saw Sarah smile and she exhaled in relief. Sarah gave the thumbs up signal to Casey and lightly kissed Chuck on the lips before coming out of the room.

"Well I guess you get to live Roberts. Use your next life better then you used this one," Casey said as he left the room.

 _It worked!..now all I have to do is hold it together until I can get out of here..play nice with that bitch Walker_.. she thought.

"Well Jill it seems I was wrong about you. Thank you for helping Chuck," Sarah said.

"I'm glad I could help Sarah. I'm happy for the both of you and I hope you two have a long life together," Jill said.

"You lived up to your part of the bargain Jill. The general has authorized your release," Sarah said.

"Really? That's it?"

"Yes. We honor our agreements, but if you would like to stay," Sarah chuckled.

"Oh no that's fine," Jill replied with a chuckle.

"I will walk you to the elevator. Casey has loaded up your stuff in a car downstairs. Here is a pardon letter signed by the attorney general, absolving you from prosecution," Sarah said as she handed her the envelope.

"Wow," Jill said as she looked inside and found the letter exactly as Sarah said, it was even hand signed by the attorney general.

"I never thought I would say this Sarah but thank you. I'm very grateful that chuck has someone like you in his life," Jill said without a hint of sincerity.

"Would it be ok if I got a hug," Jill asked reveling in the moment.

"Sure," Sarah said as she embraced her.

Jill smiled smugly anticipating the pain Sarah would be feeling very shorty as Chuck died. Sarah pushed the button for the elevator and was about to leave when she suddenly stopped.

"Oh I almost forgot this is from me," Sarah said as she handed Jill a silver dollar.

"Oh Sarah it's very nice, but I don't understand," Jill chuckled as she heard the elevator doors open behind her.

"It's a silver dollar," Sarah replied.

"For what," Jill asked as se was suddenly aware of the look in Sarah's eyes

"For you ...to pay the devil...When you get to hell!" Sarah yelled as she grabbed Jill by the shoulders and threw her down the empty elevator shaft.

Sarah looked down at Jill's body without a hint of remorse, she was going to give her one last chance, as Chuck would have liked her to do, but she knew deep down that Jill would never be able to be trusted. When Casey's team retuned with the antidote she would not let anyone administer it to Chuck unless Harris analyzed it and agreed.

She told the fat little professor in no uncertain terms that he was to do every thing possible to make sure the antidote was viable. Since Harris was already petrified of her, a fact Sarah knew, she trusted that he would come through for her and he did. By going over her notebooks and Harris was able to show Jill's antidote was deadly. The scene Jill witnessed was Chick being administered another dose of 4 aminopyridine and his condition was improving; Sarah's reaction was real, however it has nothing to do with Jill's antidote.

Casey approached her from behind and looked down the elevator shaft.

"You alright Walker?"

"Yes I'm fine. Tell Harris I want to see him," she said as she headed back Chucks room.

 _Harris was right. She does make Attila the Hun look like a pussy_..Casey thought.

He headed off to get Harris and dispatch a clean up crew for Roberts.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I don't own nor make any $ from Chuck_

Over the next 36 hours Chucks condition began to markedly improve, such that he was now breathing on his own and off the ventilator. Sarah was hopeful that he would wake up soon, but would wait until he did before she allowed herself to feel any relief. She was keeping herself occupied by checking over reports and doing review assessments of past missions, but it was all just an exercise in futility, as her eyes constantly drifted to Chuck.

She looked for any thing that would suggest that he was coming out of his coma, a movement, sound or change in his respiration were keeping her 5 senses on high alert. She became aware of the faint smell of aftershave, and she couldn't resist a small smile thinking of Dr. Harris. The pudgy little professor had managed to do something very few people had been able to, make her happy. Although she would not be totally assured until she had him back, she was certain that the measures that Harris had taken so far had saved Chuck's life; and for that she would always be grateful to him.

Sarah didn't know why, but for some reason she found it very easy to talk to this man. He seemed to have a warmth and familiarity to him that reminded her of her father. One night when she was snoozing on the chair in Chuck's room he came by and put a blanket on her to keep her warm. It was a little thing, but it showed his character that even after she scared the hell out of him, he still had a genuine concern not only for Chuck, but also her.

"Hello Dr. Harris," Sarah said without turning around.

It always startled Harris when she detected him so easily, but given her reputation and what he had seen of her these past few days, it was becoming less of one.

"How are things going," he replied on his way in to administer another dose of the 4 amino

"Not bad. His condition seems to be improving," she replied.

"Yes it is."

"How are you doctor?"

"I'm doing ok. A little tired," he replied while injecting the dose.

"You know Ms. Walker..."

"Sarah. Please call me Sarah," she interrupted.

"Ok Sarah, he is going to be out for at least another few hours. Why don't you go home and get some rest."

"No I'm fine doctor..."

"George. Please call me George."

"Thanks. I'm fine George, besides I want him to know that I'm here when he wakes up."

"Sarah the entire world knows you here," He chuckled.

"Yes well I need to be strong for him," she replied.

"I see," Harris said as he continued his check of Chuck's vital signs.

She sensed that he was holding back something, so she pursued it.

"Ask your question doctor."

"What question?"

"The one you are hesitant to ask. I can tell that you want to ask me something, so what is it?"

"Ok. You obviously love this man here. Are you planning on getting married?"

Sarah turned beat red at his question as it cut right to the heart of the matter and her internal conflict.

"It's complicated," she replied.

"Complicated? I hate that word," Harris said.

"Stereo instructions are complicated Sarah, people are just stubborn," he said.

"I'm not being stubborn. I really do want to marry him," she said defensively.

"Then what's your problem?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Sarah I have been married for 30 years and if there is one thing I have learned from my wife and my 4 daughters, aside from I have lost the ability to pick out God clothes for myself, is that women always know."

Sarah laughed at the comment.

"What's really troubling you?" Harris probed.

"I'm not sure if I was made to be a wife."

"Huh?"

"I've done things. A savage thing that anyone who saw me would think I was a psychotic person. I thought that maybe I could change, but now I don't think I can," Sarah said softly.

"Is that how you think of yourself? As a psychotic person?"

"I didn't before. I always had control and knew what I was doing, but...but...,"

"But with him you don't," Harris said connecting the dots.

Sarah silently shook her head up and down, almost ashamed to admit it.

"So you don't know what to do? That's your problem," Harris asked with a chuckle.

"It's not funny," Sarah replied with her deadly eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh but c'mon," Harris said.

"C'mon what?"

"Look Sarah you're not a psycho and maybe you have had some bumps along the way, but this business is a contact sport. Nobody gets out of it unscathed. We all lose something to it, but if we stay true to ourselves, we just might find that person who can make us whole again," Harris said looking at chuck.

"I don't know if I believe that! Look at what I just did to Jill! What kind of person does that," Sarah sobbed.

"A good one."

"What! You must be joking! I just killed her," She replied.

"Yes you did, but she was evil! You can try to rationalize it all you want, but sometimes it just comes down to right and wrong or good against evil. Listen I am sure you have killed people before and I know how that feels," he said.

"You do?"

"Yes. Many moons ago before I met my wife and fell in love with her Italian cooking," he said while patting his belly.

"I was a misguided young man who let someone manipulate me into making a weapon," he said solemnly.

"What?"

"I was a young graduate student working for a man who, I thought was a highly respected scientist, but turned out was a monster."

"What do you mean?"

"He was working for a terrorist group, I didn't know that at the time, but I found out later."

"What did you do?"

"I thought I was working on a new pesticide that would kill worms on fruited trees, like apple trees, but I was really making a poisonous gas. I didn't know that at the time, but it didn't make me feel any better when it was released."

"It was released," Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Christmas Eve 1982," he said.

"Oh my god! Did anyone die," Sarah asked.

"10 people," he said as a tear came to his eye.

"He released it in a mall, and he died in the release. They covered it as a gas leak at the mall, but 10 people who were doing their last minute Christmas shopping died that night."

"I'm so sorry," Sarah replied as she found a fresh set of tears in her eyes as well.

"After it happened I spent the better part of 2 years in the bottom of a bottle of anything I could find. Nothing helped me because nothing could. I was numb to everything."

"How did you get out of it," she asked.

"One day, after a night of boozing, I went to get a coffee and was walking out Of the place and smacked right into a ladder."

"A ladder?"

"Yes the store was being renovated and I was so far gone I didn't even see it there. Anyway I spilled my scalding hot coffee on this lady, and man was she pissed," he laughed.

"I'm sure," Sarah replied.

"She was a little fiery Italian lady who just ripped me a new one. For some reason I couldn't stop laughing while she was yelling at me, she just made me feel good. Of course the more I laughed the angrier she got so after a while I almost peed my pants," he laughed at the memory.

"After she calmed her down we got to talking and I liked her even more, an I could sense she liked me too. We just seemed to fit together, so I asked her out .."

"And she said yes," Sarah smiled.

"No! She said no with extreme prejudice. You nee to remember I looked like I just got out of prison. She could smell the alcohol on my breath and was not impressed."

"Wait? Then what happened? How did you get her to go out with you," she said.

"I shaped up. Something about her told me that she was worth it. So I asked her to meet me for coffee the next day, and when she did I told her that I thought she was someone that is very special and I know that I am

In no shape to ask her out now, but if she would give me a month to clean up my act, could we talk then," he said.

"I gave her my phone number and checked into a rehab center. A write her a bunch of letters in there, even though I had no idea where she lived. I really needed to make myself better, because even if I never heard from her again, I knew I needed to scone a better person. She literally made me want to exonerate a better man," he said.

"So did she call you after a month?"

"No," he chuckled.

"What happened?"

"She lost my phone number! 3 months later I walk into the same coffee shop, that's still under renovations, and I see a girl walk right into the ladder that I did before. She was holding her new puppy and drinking her coffee at the same time, falling and scalding the poor pooch."

"The poor dog," Sarah smiled.

"Yeah. You can imagine my surprise when I heard her call for little "Georgie""

"She named her dog after you," Sarah laughed.

"Yeah. Hey it's a start," he chuckled back.

"What happened next?"

"I married her and had 4 kids."

"Really?"

"Yeah eventually. My point is Sarah that once I let her in she showed me what my life was all about. Even though I was manipulated and used as a tool by other people, I was able to define my life. Those who used me didn't define me, it was those that loved me that did."

"Now maybe some of this rings true to you and maybe some of it doesn't, but Sarah I think Chuck here should help you define the mystery that is Sarah Walker."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I don't own nor make any $ from Chuck_

Chuck was sitting alone on a deserted beach. It was a warm sunny day without a cloud in sky and he was relishing the feel of the warm sun on his face.

"Hello Chuck," a voice said from behind him.

"Bryce?"

"Been a long time buddy," he said as he sat down next to him.

"Bryce I don't understand how can you be here? I saw you die," Chuck said.

"C'mon buddy you are a smart guy, but your asking the wrong question," Bryce said as he smiled at him.

"What do you mean?"

"The real question you should ask yourself Chuck is not how I could be here, but how could you be," he said as he poked him in the chest.

"Oh my god! Am I dead?"

"Well that all depends on you Chuck."

"On me! How?"

"How much are you willing to fight for her," Bryce said as Sarah materialized on the beach.

"What do you mean? I did fight for her. I do still," he said.

"That's not what I mean. I mean how much longer are you going to fight yourself about her? How much longer are you going to keep being insecure about how she feels about you? She loves you Chuck."

"I know that."

"No you don't! Everything she has done since she has known you has been in your best interests. She is not perfect, but she needs you to stop with the little childish insecurities and be her man. If you can't accept and embrace the fact that she loves you then you don't deserve her."

"What about you? You're a pretty damn big insecurity! I'll never be the spy that you were. I'll never be good enough for her," Chuck said.

"Chuck she never loved me and you want to know the reason why? Because I was never strong enough for her. I never understood her the way you do. Loving someone is not about being a hero; it's about being their hero. You need to put that person first, and as much as I wanted her to, I knew that she never loved me."

"The first time I saw you two together I knew that she loves you."

"How?"

"She baked for you," he said.

"What?"

"She baked something for you, my point is she changed. If you were just an asset, or even a fellow agent she wouldn't have done something personal like that. It was subtle but those that knew her really well would pick up on it."

"So what does that prove?"

"Chuck she changed for you! You don't understand the kind of person she was before she met you. With me she had fun but it was just filling time, she never let me in enough to be able to change her, but with you she did."

"She changed her way of thinking and more importantly of what she wanted in life. She got that all from you Chuck, not from some super spy, just a good guy from Burbank. She doesn't need a guy strong enough to save her, she needs a guy strong enough to build a life with."

"Now the question you need to ask yourself Chuck is are you that guy?"

Chuck remained silent for a moment as he processed all of this.

"What do I do Bryce?"

"You have two choices. You can walk down the beach this way with me, or you can walk down the beach that way and go to her, but I don't really think it's much of a choice is it," Bryce said as he smile at his friend.

"No it's not," Chuck said as he returned the smile.

"Well then it's time to go," Bryce said as he pulled him up.

"I wish we had more time Bryce. I miss you," Chuck said.

"I miss you too buddy, but we will see each other again one day," he replied as they embraced.

"Now get you ass back to Burbank," he said as he slapped him on the back.

Chuck turned and walked down the beach away from Bryce.

"Hey Chuck," Bryce called.

Chuck turned to look at his friend.

"Romulus and Remus," Bryce said.

"I don't understand," Chuck replied.

"You will soon enough," Bryce said as he smiled.

Chuck turned back and resumed walking down the beach.

"Wait Bryce what does...," Chuck said as he turned around to his friend once more only to find the beach deserted again.

Two days later Sarah was just finishing off the eggs that the hospital staff had brought up for her when she saw a slight movement from Chuck.

Did he just move his finger?..she thought. She was caught "mid-chew" and remained motionless waiting for him to repeat his movement.

There! He did it again! She thought as she saw him move his whole hand this time. She hit the button to call the nurse and grabbed his hand squeezing tightly, and tried to hold her emotions together as she felt him squeeze back.

"I'm here Chuck," she said softly as tears ran down her face.

"Sarah," 'he said as he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I missed...," was all he needed to say as he was enveloped in her embrace.

The next 48 hours brought a myriad of tests and examinations to Chuck, and once everything was completed, he was deemed in reasonably good health considering how much toxin he was exposed to.

He was sitting in his room and was getting accustomed to the collar they had put on him to help his tracheotomy scar close, when Casey came in.

"Stop playing with yourself moron, besides that's the wrong part."

"Nice to see you too Casey," Chuck said as the older man sat down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. My throat is a little dry," he replied.

"Well you can thank your girlfriend for that," Casey said.

"What?"

"After the gas your neck swelled up like a fat kid at the buffet line. Walker opened up your neck an saved your life. You know how she is with knives," Casey said.

"Wow! Really?"

"What can I say, nothing says love like a tracheotomy."

Later on that day team Bartowski was gathered in Chuck's hospital room for a private videoconference with the general. Sarah was laying in the bed with Chuck and made no move to get up when she came on the screen.

"Hello team. How are you feeling Mr. Bartowski?"

"I'm doing ok general. A little tired, but nothing I'm told won't mend."

"Very good. I have the results of your tests and they indicate that the intersect is intact and you have no brain damage."

"How thorough was the testing," Casey quipped silently.

Sarah tried unsuccessfully to suppress the smile that came to her face.

"Agent Walker I would like to inform you that your request has been approved and relocation will happen immediately, then you are to begin your new assignment."

"New assignment? Sarah what is she talking about? Are you leaving," Chuck said with a hint of panic.

"No Chuck I'm not leaving," Sarah said as she squeezed his hand.

"But she just said…"

"Mr. Bartowski, as per Agent Walker's request, both you and Agent Walker will be relocated to a new residence."

"We are moving in together," he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," she replied smiling.

"Upon relocation Agent Walker and you are free to pursue a relationship. Agent Walker's conduct these past few days has demonstrated how effective she can be when it comes to you Chuck," Beckman smiled.

"Thank you general," Chuck beamed.

"Don't thank me Chuck. Agent Walker has always had your best interests at heart, it seems incredibly stupid to me to prevent something that can and has made you the best team in the agency," Beckman replied.

"I am assuming you two can keep it professional during business hours?"

"Absolutely ma'am," Sarah answered.

"Now agents I would like to introduce you to Agent Jeremy Wallace. He is here to discuss the evolution of team Bartowski," she said.

Casey and Sarah looked at each other uneasily as a slick looking young man appeared on the screen next to the general.

"Hello team its an honor to speak with you today," Wallace said.

The look of suspicion that Wallace got from the three individuals in the room was a little unnerving, but the look that he got from Sarah was terrifying. It looked as if she was hungry lion looking at a wounded gazelle, and Wallace felt like the gazelle.

Wallace decided to change his track and decided to address Chuck directly.

"Mr. Bartowski I want to say it's an honor to meet you, you are a true American hero," Wallace said.

"Uh thanks, but I'm just a normal guy," Chuck replied.

"I beg to differ Mr. Bartowski. You have gone above and beyond the call of duty many times and with no formal training. Imagine when you are fully trained how effective you will be. I have come here to offer you a new position Chuck," Wallace replied.

"Excuse me fully trained," Sarah said as she protectively moved closer to Chuck.

"We would like you to head your own unit Chuck. We will train you and match you with a new team and the latest technology so that you can fully realize your potential," Wallace said as he totally ignored Sarah's question.

"General is this true," Sarah asked.

"Yes Agent Walker, we feel that Chuck had the ability and aptitude to be a first class agent," Beckman said.

"What," Sarah said as she was blindsided.

"Agent Walker surely you would want Mr. Bartowski to be at his best to defend this country. He has potential that is far and away above everyone else," Wallace said condescendingly.

Sarah was white hot about this latest development. She was angry that the general would not tell her about this last night, but more then that she was afraid. Afraid that they would turn Chuck into a dead, lifeless soul. The kind of soul you need to have when they send you out to kill someone. She couldn't allow that to happen to him. He wasn't that type of person that could ever kill someone, and deep in her heart she knew that if they led him down this path, then he would surely die.

Chuck was frustrated at not having control of his life anymore. True, there were some things that he would never be able to control, but he was not going to put Sarah through that anymore. She had fought for him and now it was his turn to fight for her, he knew how she felt about the spy life and the fears she had for him, but he was going to end her fears today. They would be together and he would not put anything above her, not even the greater good, because she deserved his best and that's what he would give her.

"General these last few years has been the most stressful and dangerous of my life," he began.

Sarah subconsciously winced when she realized how much danger he had been in an how many times she came close to losing him.

"I have come across some of the most evil people on the face of the earth, but I have also come across two of the best people that I have ever know," Chuck said while looking at Sarah and Casey.

"Exactly Chuck! When we are finished with you, you will be like them," Wallace said with glee.

Sarah winced again when her worst fear was mentioned. She didn't want him to be like her, she wanted him to stay pure.

"I'm sorry but all the training in the world could never make me like them. I don't have the dedication that Agents Casey and Walker have and I could never be as good as them. They are selfless people who put the greater good above everything else, even their own feelings," Chuck said as he winked at Sarah.

"Our teams success is as much a testament to Agents Casey and Walker as it is to me. Without them I would be nothing. So with all due respect general I would have to decline your offer. I would like to stay with my team," Chuck said.

"Mr. Bartowski I don't think you appreciate the opportunity that I am giving you here," Wallace said.

"No I appreciate it Agent Wallace. I'm where I belong," Chuck said as he looked at Sarah.

"Is that your final decision Chuck," Beckman asked as she cut off agent Wallace's feed and his screen went blank.

"Yes it is general," he said.

"Very well. You have one more imaging test tomorrow and then you and agent Walker will move into your new residence. Agent Casey will be next door," Beckman said.

"How thrilling," Casey replied.

"After you are fully recovered we will resume operations."

"Thank you general," Chuck said.

"Thank you Chuck. Wallace was right, you have certainly done more then your fair share. You all have. I wish you both good luck, you two deserve to be happy," She said as she looked at her team.

"You too coronel," she said to Casey.

"thank you ma'am," Casey replied.

"Well get some rest team. You will need it," she said as the screen went blank.

"Well I need to get a few things done," Casey said as he stepped out in the hall.

"I'm so proud of you Chuck," she said as she kissed him.

"I am going to fight for you, fight for us Sarah. You are the most important thing in the world to me, and I want you to know that I really am so grateful to have you in my life," he said.

Chuck would never realize how perfect those words were that he said to Sarah, or how much they hit the mark. It was exactly what she needed to hear and it showed how well he knew her and proved without a doubt, that he was her man.

"Oh Chuck I love you too...and if you ever think of going off somewhere without me again…,"

"I know you'll kill me," he laughed.

"No, I'll rip your balls off," she whispered in his ear.

"You'll what?"

"She said she will rip your balls off. Christ get your ears checked," Casey grunted from the hallway.

He held he hand as the procedure progressed. She was always so strong in these situations, so he found it not surprising that she was again today. The probe continued its examination until finally a dimly lit image came on the screen.

"Well congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski its twins," the doctor said as he maneuvered the ultrasound probe around to get a better image.

The couple was speechless as they saw their children for the first time.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Please," Sarah answered for both of them as she saw Chuck was too engaged to answer.

"Sarah look at them they are amazing," Chuck said as he kissed his wife.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too Chuck," she replied.

It was at that particular moment that a thought popped into chucks mind. In ancient mythology the twins Romulus and Remus founded the city of Rome.

"Romulus and Remus, I'll be damned," Chuck said softly.

"What was that," Sarah replied.

"Nothing just something and old friend mentioned to me," he said smiling.


End file.
